


Dawn

by CaptainJ



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJ/pseuds/CaptainJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love doesn’t always happen like it does in the movies, with massive romantic gestures and proclamations of love and devotion. Sometimes all it takes, is a moment, at a time when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This work brought to you by: Scribes-Scribbles -- A Tumblr Blog

He can’t really remember the first time this happened, only that this had – in fact – happened before. Josh was a stickler for details, it came with the territory of having a movie mogul for a father, and this was one of those times when the details really, truly, mattered. So how could he have ignored the way this scene, so surreal in its normalcy, had played out in his kitchen? 

He hadn’t slept well that night, and in his tossing and turning, found himself wide awake as dawn was beginning to break over the horizon. The soft blue’s of the rising sun were chasing away the blackness of night, and the light filtered through his bedroom window in a way that was almost comforting – almost. Usually, dawn brought the boy comfort, knowledge that the night had finally ended and the nightmares could cease, but sometimes it was bittersweet; another day to go without sleep, and another night to suffer through. 

So he got up, finding it utterly useless to try and roll over and sleep now that his mind was awake and buzzing. Tired feet dragged around his room as he searched for some kind of shirt to put on, but the search ended up being abandoned when he heard the front door open and close downstairs. Curiosity hit him first, and then anxiety. Who was up at this hour? Josh stood still in the middle of his room, straining to listen to what was going on downstairs, and trying to decipher who was awake. It couldn’t have been his sisters, they always awoke at eight on the dot, and his parents were out of town at a movie premier. The only other person it could be was Sam, who had spent the night to keep him company, but why would she be awake this early? 

Curiosity finally got the better of him, and so he abandoned his search for a shirt and instead decided to investigate. 

So down the stairs he went, making sure to take slow, deliberate steps to avoid them from creaking. He could hear rifling around in the cupboards, and the clanking of mugs together. “What the..?” He whispered under his breath, wondering what kind of intruder would possibly want with coffee mugs. He could hear the stove being lit, and something placed over the burner. Now this was just strange, who the hell was in his kitchen? 

He slowly rounded the corner and eased his way down the hallway until the kitchen was just ahead. He could feel his chest tighten, and his blood roar in his ears the closer he got. Someone was in his kitchen, and he wasn’t quite sure who. His heart raced wildly in his chest, his palms grew sweaty, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and as he turned the corner to enter the room he held his breath. 

What he saw was the last thing he expected, and the best thing to have ever graced his senses. 

Sam was standing there, clad in her running clothes and looking out the kitchen window. From the way she looked, and how messy her hair was, she probably just got back in from an early morning run. He remembered that she did that. Hadn’t she mentioned last night that she’d be up early for a run? He couldn’t remember. He was so focused on the hairpin curl of her lips, and the way her eyes closed when she laughed that he hadn’t caught that little detail. 

The soft morning light bathed her in an aura that was almost sinful in its beauty. The way it played with the wisps of hair that stuck up from the sloppy bun atop her head, or how it made her ivory skin glow with a radiance that he was sure only mythological goddess of old possessed. He couldn’t help but notice how when she leaned against the counter, with her arms folded beneath her bust, that her right leg came to rest on the point of her toe behind her left. The way her back curved upwards into the valley of her shoulder blades, which he could see with such striking detail thanks to the tight fitting jacket she wore while running. Speaking of the clothes she wore running: those pants were a god damned SIN. All that running gave her legs – which went for miles enough as it is – the right amount of tone and form that they could bring even the most pious of men to their knees. He felt his eyes wander and when they came to the swell of her perfect ass, he had to literally tear his eyes away before he made a complete dick of himself. “Calm down Joshy-Boy, just calm down,” He chanted in his mind, realizing that his heart was beating quickly for a completely different reason than before. 

The sound of the kettle whistling brought the two of them from their thoughts with a small jolt of surprise. Josh found his eyes glued to Sam once again, watching as she went to turn off the burner, a small laugh escaping from her nose as she probably teased herself for being startled. She went to the french press nearby and with steady motions, went about making her cup of coffee. He couldn’t look away, no matter how hard he tried. She was beautiful, so god damned beautiful that even in this moment he was bowled over by it. He couldn’t help but think that this was something he could get used to, like it had happened a thousand times before, and would happen a thousand times after this. She would wake up, go out for a run, return home to make coffee, and he would always find her standing in the early dawn light. 

She poured her cup and then prepared a second one, which struck Josh as odd: why did she make two cups worth and not just one? Was she preparing for someone? Or did she just want two cups of coffee? As if his question had been asked aloud, Sam turned and with a start, caught him in the doorway. The most adorable little squeak left her lips, and one of her hands flew up to her chest as her whole body jumped back in surprise as she registered his presence. “Josh!” She exclaimed lightly, “You scared the shit out of me!” 

It was almost as if he were coming out of a dream, with that hazy contentment that one feels when first coming around from a deep slumber. He smiled at her, one that was true and genuine, and retorted with, “Well, you’re one to talk Sammy.” He took a few steps forward so he could be on the other side of the kitchen island from her. “You were the one who scared me by coming in the house at this hour. Give a guy a heart attack you will, with all that sneaking around.” 

She gave him that classic Sam-Look, the one that was so clearly unbelieving of his bullshit, but willing to play along. “I didn’t know you were so easily frightened, Joshua.” 

He gave a nonchalant shrug, “I never said I was scared, my dear Samantha, just that you should warn a guy before sneaking around. Its spooky.” He wiggled his fingers for good effect. 

She laughed, and his heart swelled. “Well, I’m sorry I gave you such a fright, so to make up for it…” She trailed off as she grabbed the second cup of coffee and set it across from him, “Coffee is on the house.” 

He looked at her with a dead pan expression, “Well, yeah, of course its on the house, its my god damned house!” 

She laughed again and the two of them slipped into a comfortable silence. He watched as she took her cup in both hands, slowly bringing the edge to her lips. What he would do to be that coffee mug, being able to kiss away the sleep from her lips every morning…

He shook the thought from his head, not wanting to entertain it any further. This was a good moment, a normal moment, a moment he could actually enjoy. So he sat there in the kitchen, across from Sam, and sipped his coffee in the soft morning light, with only one thought on his mind: 

That he loved her, profoundly and deeply, in this moment.


End file.
